Star Dancer
|image= |season=4 |episode=42 |jdate=12 February, 2006 |edate=24 February, 2007 |previous=Acperience 3 |next=The Sunshine Underground }} Overview Dewey launches an attack on the Vodarac shrine and uses Orange to summon a Kute-class Coralian. Renton, Eureka, and the kids race towards the Great Wall in the Nirvash, with the Gekko and its LFOs covering them. Amidst the antibody Coralians and Federation ships, Anemone and TheEND launch to pursue typeZERO into the Zone. Synopsis The Gekko crew hears an explosion from inside the Great Wall, this being Dewey's attempt to stop Renton and Eureka from breaking the Great Wall. Norb is not worried about Holland because he cant be defeated that easily but they can hear the bombs which means Sakuya's withdrawn her power from the barrier in full effect over the skies of the Vodarac homeland. Talho informs Holland that the Gekko will arrive as backup for the fight, but he asks her to hold back and they will not engage in combat until Renton comes back, but she disapproves of this. Norb tells the kids that he's happy to have met them, and Renton protests that he shouldn't talk like he's going to die. The priest tells them not to dwell on the moment, and he and Sakuya will create a special phenomenon that will help the Nirvash breach the Wall. Eureka asks what will happen to him, but he smiles and says they will find the right path to the "Promised Land". Dewey asks for a status report, and all the missiles have hit. He orderes the Orange to be fired, and wants Anemone and theEND to breach the Great Wall before the Nirvash can. Dominic is angry to find out Anemone has drugged herself and is almost detached from reality, and she says it's okay because it's what Dewey wants. As they try to return back to the outside, Renton recalls asking Norb what the Promised Land was like, but the priest doesn't know. He tells the boy that somebody's risking it all to send them there and Renton thinks he means Nirvash. The Gekko is on attack run and launches the 606, and Holland is in the 909's cockpit. He launches himself out of it and into his LFO. The military launches Orange to strike the Scub Coral and activate a Kute that releases the Antibodies. The strike causes Eureka and Anemone to have painful reactions while the Gekko struggles to fight against the Antibodies. The Vodaracs fall to their knees before the Antibodies but many are killed. Hilda is about to be eaten but Matthieu saves her and is about to eaten. Holland saves him and reminds everyone that they're going to keep fighting until Renton comes back. Suddenly, Renton asks everyone to hold back in the fight and relates to Holland what Norb told him. Eureka tells Renton not to worry because she can sense their feelings. Holland radios for the Gekko to collect the LFOs and get to the Wall when it opens. Norb tries to say something to Sakuya but she suddenly pouts and the blossom closes up. Norb thinks she is still angry at him but the flower opens again. Sakuya says if it hadn't been for him saying her name, she wouldn't be here. She hands him her book, which is 40 years of blank pages followed by a heart. For the sake of Renton and Eureka, and themselves, Sakuya places her palm on Norb's Compatic Drive and they open the barrier. The rainbow-colored beam starts to open the Wall, and Holland tells them that they're on their own but he left something for them in case they need it. Renton starts to protest, but the Gekko starts to take a few stikes from the Antibodies. Renton looks like he's about to breakdown, until Talho knocks some sense in him by reminding that he's carrying the planet's fate in his hands. Nirvash suddenly flies on its' own, over Renton and Eureka's protests. Holland watches Renton and Eureka fly away, and engages in a fight against theEND to stop Anemone from stopping them, which irritates Anemone but she's impressed how he can handle himself. TheEND finally catches him in her grasp and rips his LFO apart. With no time to dwell, Anemone begins chasing the Nirvash. Renton remembers his life on the Gekko and knowing he has to protect Eureka and the kids, the Nirvash hurls itself into the barrier, with theEND in pursuit. Anemone starts freaking out when she can't keep up, and while she envisions on the two Coralians who had happy experiences with their partners, she has a brief flashback of her parents before she became a military experiment. On Dewey's ship, they report that the Nirvash made it through but theEND didn't, but Dewey is not concerned because he has a back-up plan. Holland survives the crash as the Gekko moved to save him. Talho wishes Renton and Eureka a good trip. In a dream, Norb and Sakuya, both young, walk off into a distance hand-in-hand, and Renton and Eureka cuddle beside each other. He feels that they left something important behind but she is not scared because she has him by her side. The kids snap them back to reality and they see seagulls fly by and giant tower reaching into the sky. They notice the ocean and the country Japan, with Renton wondering where they are now. Major Events *Guided by Nirvash, Renton, Eureka, and the kids enter the Great Wall and arrive at the Promised Land. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Star Dancer" by Red Planet. *Sakuya and Norb created the porolocca, which is a phenomenon that occurs when they reverse the barrier guarding the Great Wall. *Sakuya was the one who created the barrier around the Vodara shrine. *Porolocca is a reference to "Pororoca", which is a name given by Brazilian Indians to the Tidal bore that sometimes runs up the Amazon River for kilometers, making it a famous surf spot. *Holland's LFO (R909) is destroyed in this episode. *For some unexplained reason, the Nirvash is able to get Renton, Eureka, and the kids to the Great Wall with no effects, while Anemone was rejected from entering. It could be that, after Sakuya and Norb's failure, the Scub Coral created Nirvash's archetype to aid Renton and Eureka in passing through the Great Wall. Category:Eureka Seven